


Saiko's Wrath

by RobbyA



Series: SMG4 Vore Compilation [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Vore, Digestion, F/F, F/M, Scat, Vore, disposal, smg4 - Freeform, superglitchymario4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Motherf@cka!!
Relationships: Meggy Spletzer, Saiko Bichitaru - Relationship, Tari - Relationship
Series: SMG4 Vore Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721179
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Saiko was at the mall in the Mushroom Kingdom one evening, looking at a sell on red wine. She scratched her chin upon looking at the price of it. “Damn capitalists, all they are…”

Whilst deeply weighing on her options, a shrill yelp bounced out of her mouth. It was so loud, the other customers stopped in place and looked at her. Saiko’s cheeks blushed a deep red in humiliation. She felt a stinging sensation radiating from her hips most likely from being spanked there. As she turned around, she saw a goomba standing behind her. Saiko’s bewildered eyes immediately became incensed. The nerve of that fungal freak of nature spanking her hams as if he owned them. The goomba attempted to make a run for it but was effortlessly grabbed by the tall girl.

“Oh, so you like my ass this much!?”

The goomba immediately shook his head in a frenzy. Anything was highly favored if it meant he could escape the angry anime girl’s wrath. Saiko tightened her hand around the goomba’s neck, giving him more of a disservice.

“Well, how about you BECOME a part of it?” she asked her fierce frown turning into a half-smug. Holding the goomba with one hand, Saiko stuck her hand down the back of her shorts and pulled them down in one swift motion. For a tough girl like herself, Saiko had on a striped pair of panties. Blue and white as a matter of fact. “This is where your new home’s gonna be at!” she said. She rubbed the frantic mushroom against her panties to emphasize her point further.

The customers were still looking at the display unsure of what to do about it. Donkey Kong walked by propelling himself forward with his fists when he stopped momentarily curious at what was making the customers astonished. His jaw dropped in shock. “Oh, these are pretty cool bananas,” he said to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and started recording.

Saiko looked at the crowd in displ e asure. “Perverts.”

But it was far too late to turn back now. She ripped off her panties and exposed her bare ass to the entire audience. There was a tattoo of a snake etched on her left cheek. Using her spare hand again, she inserted her fingers into her anus to widen it. She waited a few minutes to savor the goomba’s groveling as the realization that he would become butt fat filled his mind.

“Ready?” she asked.

Pretending to wait for a response, she shoved the goomba headfirst into her widened anus. He began to squirm again, but this only elicited small moans from Saiko. “Grrr…get in there you little worm~” she grunted.

The goomba’s head completely became immersed into Saiko’s anus; it was smelly, obviously, but the internal heat was starting to boil. He screamed in pain, but his pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. Saiko bit her lip to stifle her moans and shoved him deeper into her anus. He entered her rectum where his head was already dissolving from the heat. His screams for mercy dissipated. His consciousness was becoming thin . His brain was melting away, but…through it all, he couldn’t think even slightly that it wasn’t worth it.

Saiko’s belly became swollen as more of the goomba was pulled into her. She bucked her hips and drew his feet into her anus. Saiko purred deeply. She was enjoying herself even more than she initially intended. Her loins were getting moist and tender. With the last of the goomba drawn inside of her, she wrestled to put her shorts back on. She stood up with stride. “And that’s what happens when someone ever decides to mess with me!” she said triumphantly.

She carried her heavy load home so she could digest the pathetic motherfucker. But she decided to take the bus for that one. She never really took much notice of the more finer things of life, but with her large belly rapidly trying to process the goomba into mushroom soup, she’d soak up the scenery and maybe take a nap to the sounds of her digesting meal. When she returned home, her belly had been reduced to a more pudgy and manageable state. A deathly fart erupted from her cheeks. “Nasty boy, aren’t you?”

She walked into her bathroom and jiggled her ass over the toilet. More farts droned out from her rectum. Her shorts were now glued to her skin. They were ripping at the seams barely containing the fatness they had acquired from the goomba. Removing her shorts, she sat down on the toilet seat. The first log slithered from her rectum in the shape of stringed sausages and coiled at the bottom of the bowl. Then came a rapid succession of more mounds of shit plummeted into the bowl. Saiko could feel the moist excrement on her bottom indicating that she was finished. She stood up to observe her work.

“Not even a single bone? Pathetic! Smell ya later, you little shit!”

With that, Saiko spit on top of the pile of brownish-green crap and flushed the toilet. She gave her bulbous butt a slap and walked out of her bathroom. Sometime later, she learned that Donkey Kong uploaded the recording he took at the mall to the internet, and many were now showering Saiko with more attention. Despite her annoyance at the lack of personal space, she nevertheless took advantage of the situation. After all, she’d do it again if that’s what her newly-gained fans really wanted….


	2. Tari's Rude Awakening

Tari was sitting on the toilet one morning. The previous day, she made the most idiotic of decisions: yesterday, the Mario Bros. were throwing a rave party and against her better judgment, she accepted a challenge from her friends Meggy and Saiko to see who could drink the most punch without having to relieve themselves. Meggy failed around 30 minutes into the challenge. Saiko herself lasted at least two hours, attributing it to her tough girl attitude, but as the party progressed, she felt that pressure build up in her bladder. Eventually, she was forced into squatting over a Piranha Plant vase. In front of the others. While some of the partygoers decided to whip out their phones to take pictures. And the Piranha Plant drowned in the piss. 

Whatever the case, Tari was the victor. But her bladder was in knocks and doing somersaults ever since she left the Mario Bros.’ house. How she wished she had an artificial bladder where she could store maximum quantities of drink, so it’d last longer until it was time for a sweet relief. Tari never left the seat of her toilet having secluded herself to her bathroom ever since that night. 

“Mmm…I’m never going to do that again,” she groaned. Her butt was glued firmly over the toilet seat. But she had since became disinterested from getting up because her legs had fallen asleep a long time ago. All that was left was to just wait it out a little longer. The sensation of having your bladder be filled to its limits only to feel that wave of relief wash over you was an odd, but amazing feeling. Golden piss rained down into the toilet bowl and was beginning to overflow. Tari couldn’t help but notice that her lady parts were beginning to become tender. Soon it trickled to a halt with Tari squeezing the last few droplets into the bowl. 

“I think that’s the last of it,” Tari sighed satisfyingly . She began to reflect on the events from last night when she began to hear something. Tari tensed up, sensing that the urine touched her bare butt. She winced feeling some large unknown object jump upward and lodged itself into her anus. 

“GACK!” she screamed. Her once tired legs became invigorated and she plunged herself forward. Finally, she was off the toilet seat, but now some pulsating, lively…thing was jammed in her peach. She was frantic, trying to figure out what her next course of action was . 

“Mama Mia,” an exhausted voice rung out. Tari jumped at the shock of the sudden voice but when she recollected herself, she was able to figure out who that mysterious voice belonged to. 

“M…Mario?” Tari exclaimed. Mario grumbled in response. “What were you doing in my toilet?” 

Mario squirmed and thrashed about in Tari’s moneymaker as he was explaining his story. “Two goombas broke into my house and stole my plate of spaghetti…so I chased them in the sewers and now here I am.” 

Tari sweated and laughed embarrassingly. “He really loves his spaghetti.” 

Suddenly, a screech rang out from between Tari’s cheeks. “AHHHH!!!! I’M MELTING!!” 

Tari’s panicking renewed. “Oh no!” 

Tari clenched her butt cheeks together, but it pushed Mario further up her ass. Mario’s upper body was already on fire from the internal heat. Mario was dissolving like hot butter in a frying pan. “Mario is so fucked!” he said in his bizarre third-person dialogue. 

“H-hold on, Mario! I’m gonna get us some help!” 

Tari pulled her pants up; Mario’s lower body bulged out a bit. “Sorry, Mario, you need to stay in there a little longer,” she told him reassuringly. He muffled an okay and Tari dashed out of her house. SMG4; Luigi; Fishy Boopkins ; Bob; Saiko; Meggy; and Axol were at Princess Peach’s castle as per usual doing minor stuff out of boredom. Without warning, Tari burst the doors open. 

“GUYS!” she shouted. 

Meggy looked at Tari somewhat agitated. “So, you’ve come to rub my little accident at the party in some more?” 

Tari shook her head. “M…my….” 

“Your what?” Saiko asked raising an eyebrow. 

“My…my….” 

“MY LEG!” 

The group of friends turned around to see Fred the fish had suddenly manifested and was sitting on the couch beside Meggy. Bob tossed Fred out of the room as quickly as he appeared. “We are not having that shit!” 

“Tari, just tell us,” Luigi assured her. 

“But it’s embarrassing,” Tari answered. 

“We won’t laugh at you,” Luigi said. 

Tari took a deep breath. “My butt ate Mario.” 

The room became silent. So silent that when Toad set off an explosive, no one was alarmed. Meggy cupped her hands over her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing. “I’m sorry…what?” 

“My…my butt ate Mario,” Tari repeated. 

“Well…the robot girl’s hips do seem a little…plumper than usual,” Axol commented. It was an odd observation, but the others nodded in agreement. Tari’s cheeks became a deep shade of red. In reflex, she tried to cover her butt to no avail. She stammered at them to stop ogling her hips. 

“Guys, even if Tari’s…wider, that doesn’t mean Mario’s in there,” Saiko rationalized. 

“KILL ME, I AM IN CONSTANT PAIN!!!” 

Mario’s voice rolled off Tari’s cheeks causing them to jiggle. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, shit, Mario really is in there,” Bob said. 

Mario’s lower body melted away leaving him as a torso. “I CAN’T FAP!!! I CAN’T FAP!!!!” 

Mario’s body slid into Tari’s stomach and was now getting singed by Tari’s stomach acid. Mario’s face pressed up against Tari’s stomach walls. “AHHHHH!!!!!!” 

“Oh, dear…” Luigi said. He fainted in Saiko’s arms. Saiko dropped him on the floor after reminding him of her personal space. Meggy jumped up from her seat. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” she said, “we need to save Mario!” 

They arrived to the hospital where Medic was in the process of performing one of his brutal surgeries on a Pikachu. “Aye, just got my certificate yesterday.” 

“Excuse me, sir,” Luigi said, “but we need your help.” 

“Sir, I am very busy trying to fix this rodent; he decided to eat 7 sticks of gum.” 

Meggy crossed her arms. “But it’s an emergency!” 

He turned back to the Pikachu. “I’m almost done extracting the gum. He’ll be good as new in no time.” 

Pikachu then flatlined. Medic grimaced. In urgency, he took the gurney with the dead Pikachu and raced out of the room in full speed. With the full brunt of the force, he let go of the gurney, and it smashed through the window falling two stories. “Is it about the Fat Italian Man?” 

The gang of friends sat in the waiting room. Boopkins was playing with some of the blocks while Bob wrestled with the vending machine. “Come on, give me that creamy goodness!” he said gazing at a chocolate bar. 

Luigi bit his fingernails frantically. Saiko was by his side reading a magazine, or at the least was riffing it. “That’s gross, Luigi.” 

Luigi sighed. “Sorry, Saiko, I was just really worried. What if something goes wrong?” 

Saiko shrugged. “Your brother’s been through enough that should’ve killed him. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Meggy asked. 

“ Of course, I am,” Saiko said, “what cou ld go wrong?” 

The Medic came in fully drenched in blood. “He got smothered to death by Tari’s small intestine.”


End file.
